The Awakening
by Toriko Masami
Summary: No Description Given
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter one

Imagine being dragged by your wrists; ropes digging into your wrists as you try to escape, not wanting to go where they wish to take you. You hear people shouting at you but the veil that draped over your face obscures your vision as you're lead through the crowd. You're grabbed by your shoulders and placed in a box; your mind grows fuzzy and your body runs cold as you hear ceremonial chanting, the beating of drums, and the bitter-sweet chime of several bells. Everything goes dark when the lid is placed on the box but becomes darker when your eyelids droop shut as your body dips into sleep however you remain aware of everything. You hear the clanking of chains as the restrain the lid. You're lifted up and carried to God knows where. They hook the chains to the mechanism and lower you down into a waterless well...I am Toriko Masami...This is where my life begins...

A year has passed and I have heard the sins of the people who put me in this place, forced to listen to every detail as they believe it will relieve them from damnation. An aching in my heart as each word slithers from their mouth. I want to cover my ears, yell at them to stop but my body does not cooperate with my mind, I remain still... But my rage will not ? Why was I, a small child, cursed with such a malicious burden?! I don't even understand what the image that paints the skin above my heart means or why it's so tainted. How will accepting sin purify me?! ANSWER ME GOD!...

Fire...Fire crackles throughout the town along with their screams and the slicing of flesh. I could smell the carnage from where I lay, I cry silently for the dead. Though no one has cried for me I will not be as cruel as they make me to be. I've become so numb to the hatred that I cannot feel it any more, my rage will not help me escape so I refuse to feel it...If anyone can hear me...Please free me, I'm not an animal to be kept locked up...Please help me from my solitude...Anyone...Please...Little did I know that it would be several years before I am saved...

*Soul Society: Captain Hitsugaya Point of View*

An emergency meeting was called, nothing was told through the Hell butterfly's message so it must be a secret. I enter the hall and stand in my position as the others follow through, Captain Yamamoto standing at the head of the room, his eyes scanning around and making sure we are all here. Whispers fill the room, curious about the topic that seems so secretive. The staff bangs on the ground and a loud crack resounds through the room; silence following it.

"Today we discuss some old documents that record something of a weapon hidden in Aoi-chie, the village that was regrettably massacred so long ago. Too many details are scratched out about what it is but it is said to create chaos. Such a weapon is too dangerous to keep out in the open so I propose a mission to retrieve it carefully so we may study it and find a way to deactivate it if active. Captain Hitsugaya, I send you and your squad to retrieve it. Leave today and be back by tomorrow, hopefully you can find it in time, we never know how much time we have until it falls into the wrong hands." He announces, his tone solemn. I take on the mission and am dismissed from the rest of the meeting to prepare. Something tells me what I find might just put everything and everyone at risk...I shake it off, the sooner I get it done the sooner Soul Society will be put out of danger. I meet up with a select few from my squad along with Rangiku and head out to the cold mountains.

We make it in no time and begin searching through the burnt rubble that was left of the town. Nothing could be salvaged but artifacts that had been become nothing but charcoal. We rested at the Shinto entrance of the temple, the sun slowly falling behind the trees and the cold winds picking up.

"Let's make camp for tonight before it gets any colder." I order; I decide to walk around, clear my mind and think of possibilities of where the weapon could be hiding.

As I passed some brush that covered a burnt Shinto gate I felt a pulse through the earth, nothing too powerful but just enough to startle me. I look past the gate and find an unkempt pathway; I follow it until I reach a small shrine, the engraving was too worn down to read other than "He who enters...Weight of sin...Lifted...Priestess of Sin...". I open the door slowly, not sure what to expect. The shrine had nothing more than a well inside of it; looking closer however I notice a pulley system attached to the rafters along with a mechanism to pull it up or down. I crank the wheel as the chains screech in protest, pulling up something heavy...A coffin...I bring it to the ground and unhook it so I can examine it better. The markings carved beautifully into the wood were ancient, seals perhaps to keep whatever was in here imprisoned...Could this be the weapon? I take out a depiction drawing of the case that concealed it from my pocket...It looked exactly the same. I pick it up and hurriedly get back to the camp, trying not to disturb the box too much. I quickly explain my findings and we rush back to the Seireitei; making our deadline a lot earlier than anticipated.

We all gather in the 12th Division, the box now on the examining table. We bring in a Kido Corps specialist, we decide to have him look at the box and allow him to open it if it is safe.

"The thing inside is resting very much on it's own, it doesn't radiate much energy. The box is a simple container, nothing complicated so we can deduce that the weapon is not fully active even if it wakes." He explains. He creates a slashing motion with his arm and the chains disperse from around the box; the paper seals burning away until nothing is left on the box. He carefully opens it but drops the lid at his feet, his form shaking. He leaves with horror stricken across his face. Unohana is the first to approach and gasps but is not as terrified as the man who opened it. She reaches in and pulls up...An arm; it wasn't rotted or deformed, it seemed perfectly preserved.

"She's ice cold...We need to-" Unohana began to mutter but is cut of by a large gasp from the box followed by choking and whimpering. A form sits up but the face is hidden behind a veil and the body is seemingly frail. We ready our weapons incase of any sudden movements but the Head Captain holds up his hand and waves it down to tell us to lower them.

"I still sense no threat from this "Weapon" hold off your attacks." He orders and people begin to sheath their zanpactou.

Unohana gingerly grabs their hand and helps them to the ground...What's happening?


	2. Finally Awake

Chapter 2

*Tori's Point of View*

Suddenly I'm awake, fresh air fills my aching lungs that haven't taken a breath in years and my body filling with a warmth that hasn't been there in forever. I can hear confused mutters and weapons being drawn. I'm filled with fear until they are told to hold back the attack but my nerves don't settle. My hand is gently taken into another one and I'm helped to the ground, feeling cold stone on my bare feet until I fall to the ground, my legs still asleep. The same person helps me stand again until I can do so on my own. The woman reaches for my veil and all too quickly takes it off; I let out a small cry as the light floods into my eyes and I quickly cover them.

"Shhhh, it's okay, take your time and adjust. It must have been a long time since you've seen light." She soothes, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me away from the brighter lights. I nod and try to wipe my eyes as they had become wet and stunned from the sudden exposure. I rose my head high and slowly blinked my eyes open as they adjusted to the light. I look up and see very unfamiliar faces staring at me intensely; I stare back into their eyes and refuse to cringe under their glare.

"We need to get you to the Medical Division so we can give you a full examination and make sue you're healthy. Do you understand?" She asks softly. I grimace a little at how childishly I'm being treated but nod. She smiles and leads me outside; people bustling about but stopping to bow at the woman and address her as Captain. I look around at the large buildings and am filled with curiosity, all of this way too surreal for me. I heard multiple foot falls behind me and looked; several people with the same cloaks the woman had were following us. I tugged on her sleeve and drew her attention to them. "I'm sorry everyone but could you please give us some time alone until I say it's okay for you to see her, we're exposing her to too much all at once." She says; they hesitate and back off. We make it to a large white building and am lead to a small white room. She tells me to change from my old kimono into a fresh shitagi and leaves me alone to get dressed. As I undress my attention is brought to my tattoo, the black butterfly seeming to flutter as I breathe in and out and my heart beats loud. I trace the slightly raised skin when a knock at the door startles me. The door is locked when the person tries to open it; I get dressed quickly and open it, the female Captain holding medical tools.

"My name is Captain Unohana, I'm the head of this division and will be your doctor today, please relax and I promise it will be over soon and you can leave with the person they decide to let you stay with." I nod in understanding and allow her to examine me. An hour passes and she is done. "You seem very normal both mentally and physically; you do have some emotional trauma it seems but seeing as what you have been through it's understandable but will be monitored. Wait here while I go see who will be your care taker." I gulp nervously but smile softly, still unsure of what is fully happening but since when has anything ever been explained to me?

*Captain Hitsugaya Point of View

After several minute of arguing it was decided by the Captains that I would be the girl's caretaker even after Captain Aizen had fought so hard for custody, I would be observing her behavior and making sure nothing goes wrong. I wait at the entrance to the Captains hall until Unohana had come and told me she was ready. We flash-step to the 4th Division and I am escorted to the room; I'm told I can only go alone, too many people could frighten her. I knock and gently open the door; she sits against the wall on the bed with her head on her knees as they press against her chest.

"Sorry if I'm intruding...I'll be watching over you from now on, be on your best behavior and it will cause less trouble for me." I say as I take a chair and sit across from her. "Let's start with names; I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division and I will only accept being called Captain Hitsugaya, clear? Now what's your name?" I ask her, she looks up from her knees, ice blue eyes filled with curiosity and a pale face with light freckles dotting the nose framed with long raven black hair peeks up at me. She points at her throat and shakes her head "no" meaning that she can't speak. I take a pen and pad from the bedside table and hand it to her, she immediately scrawls onto the first sheet of paper and holds it out for me to see.

_Toriko Masami, I prefer Tori however._

"Toriko it is then." I mutter, holding back an amused smile as she glares. "How did you get in that box?" Her eyes suddenly fill with fear and sadness and she looks away from me and writes another note.

_I'm a bad person...or so I was told...I needed to be put away before I could hurt people...I would never though, I swear I've never hurt someone. I was only a five..._

I read it as she looked close to tears. Five years old? She looked about my age now...So many years without contact from people. I try not to let this keep my guard down however, I was given a task and I was not going to let a sob story stray me away. "Come now, I have important matters to attend to in my office and I'd rather not stay up late doing them so please don't distract me." I say to her, she nods and gets off the bed, following me to the 10th Division for awhile until we run into Momo.

"Shiro-chan~" She calls out, I grimace at the nickname and turn to scold her but I feel something tug on my cloak. Toriko hides behind me while clutching the fabric; peeking around me at Momo. I frown at her in disapproval which causes her to come out of her hiding spot. "Is this the girl you found in Aoi-chie? She seems too young to be a threat...I wonder why Captain Aizen would want to take care of her so bad-Oh! But no offense!" She fusses, I roll my eyes.

"Toriko, This is Hinamori. Please greet her properly and stop being so shy." I scold. She nods and bows at Momo until Momo scoops her into a hug which catches her off guard and surely frightens her. What caught me off guard however was the smile she had not even a minute after and hugged Momo back before taking her hand and tracing "innocent" on it. What did that mean?

"Aww she's sweet too, I hope we can become friends. I'll tell you all the stories from when Shiro-chan and I were kids sometime okay?" Momo says, I'm about to say something when I hear a small and quiet laugh escape Toriko. I growl and grab her arm, dragging her away as they say silent goodbyes. Hopefully this job won't be filled with too many headaches.


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter 3

*Tori's Point of View*

It's been a few weeks since I've arrived here and I've tried to be on my best behavior so I don't get in trouble, I also cannot speak still; my vocals still resting though I have been trying and it only comes out in small croaks. I have been having some other difficulties though...Nightmares have come to plague me at night...I can hear the screaming again and I'm always afraid I'll never actually wake, fearing that this freedom I have now is merely a fantasy I've created to keep sane. I can hardly sleep at night due to this but I refuse to speak about it, I don't want to anyone else to worry about it and I'm not sure someone would care. Today I took to spending time outside because it's been getting warmer out and I must have been out for a long time because the sun was starting to set; the red, pinks, oranges, and purples spreading across the sky, almost dancing.

"Oi Toriko, it's time to head home." I turn and see Captain Hitsugaya leaning against one of the beams that lined the outer walkway. I let out a huff of disappointment yet get up from my spot on the bench. I write on my note pad:

_I told you that you can just call me Tori, I don't mind._

"But I mind, it's too casual and none of this is a casual matter. No matter how innocent you claim to be you must still be under close watch until you are proven as such-" He cuts off as I slap him across the face, clearly hurt by such an accusation. His eyes are wide at my small outburst; I was tired of all these comments about me being a weapon or that I could hurt the people around me when I finally release my true potential. They don't even know what I am or who I really am so how can they know what I'm capable of.

"I-I'm sick of these r-rumors! You don't know who I am or what I'm really like and you never will if I'm to be treated this way! I might have well stayed back in the village, at least then I didn't have to deal with all of these eyes on me and I could breathe!" I'm finally able to speak and the first words I'm able to speak are cruel ones and I regret how cruel they sound but at the time I didn't care, I was too hurt that I was so easily judged because of what was written in those dirty old scrolls. Before he can retort or do anything I run off; I can't stand there anymore and just be told I am malicious until proven innocent.

I don't know where I'm going or how long I've been running and didn't care. I finally stop to try and slow my breathing, finding myself on a walkway surrounded by water. I sniffle and walk forward as I try to dry my tears.

"Hello? Who's out there?" A man calls out, a cough following after. I look up and see a man with long white hair and sickly pale skin. He looks down at me, I'm ready for any punishment I might get for abandoning the person that was suppose to look after me but he only smiles and pats my head. "Why hello there, would you by any chance be the Toriko I've been hearing about?" He asks softly.

I nod before saying, "Yes, you c-can just call me Tori though..." I sniffle still, trying to hide my red eyes.

"Why so sad? Is something wrong, are you lost?" I shake my head yes and for some reason tell him why I'm lost and upset. He invites me into the building and introduces himself as Captain Ukitake. "I'm sorry about Captain Hitsugaya, he takes his work too seriously so please don't think so harshly of him. I'm actually surprised that you had the nerve to slap him and call him out on how mean he can be; you don't seem like the type of person to lash out." He chuckles a bit at the end as I look down nervously, feeling embarrassed at how I did lash out.

"I'm sorry Captain, it was very out of line for me to do that to him but...I just felt like I was being isolated from everyone like I wasn't being tried fairly as a person and rather as an object...I thought things here could change but..." I trail off, not wanting to bother him with my rambling.

"It's fine to feel that way you know, whether you are dangerous or not you are entitled to feel like you are being judged fairly or not; you are still a person." He tells me, smiling at me gently. I'm a little startled by his words but smile back. "You may not like it but I do have to take you back to Captain Hitsugaya, but I'll try to tell him that he needs to treat you better. You are not behind bars so you are not a prisoner." I nod and stand with him, ready to go face the consequences of my actions as well.

After a short walk around we finally found the other white haired captain looking around frantically; he spots us and I hide behind Captain Ukitake as he approaches. He stops a few feet in front of us.

"Ukitake, I'm sorry if she has caused you any trouble but thank you for bringing her-"

"Now hold on a minute Captain Hitsugaya, before she goes back to you we have something to discuss. She told me about what happened and I'm quite surprised at how you have been acting towards Tori. Soul Society may label her as a danger but you of all people should treat her like a person. It's not guilty until proven innocent, it's innocent until proven guilty and nothing has come up to prove her guilt," he scolds, "Before she apologizes for lashing out you have to apologize first for your actions as well." Captain Hitsugaya kicks lightly at the non-existent dirt before speaking up.

"I-I apologize for my rudeness, I think it unfair that I haven't heard you out on how you felt. Ukitake is right about you being a person...If I get like that again you can tell me and I'll stop." He looks away the entire time, his cheeks slightly huffed out.

"And I'm sorry too, my out lash was uncalled for and I understand that your job is more of a priority but please don't think that I would purposely cause trouble. I promise to be on my best behavior." I speak, bowing towards the end to show my respect. We say our goodbyes to Captain Ukitake before heading to Captain Histugaya's home; the entire walk was quiet.

That night I'm still plagued by my nightmare, being surrounded by darkness and hearing nothing but screams of agony. I decide to finally speak up about them now that I am able to. I try to calm myself before heading to Captain Hitsugaya's room.

*Captain Hitsugaya's Point of View*

I hear a small knock at my door, I had been up working on some extra papers that needed filled out. I get up and open the door, finding Toriko standing there. I think about how cold I was earlier and choose my words carefully.

"What are you doing up so late? Is something wrong?" I ask as I lean against the frame. She fidgets a little before telling me.

"I um...I had a bad dream, well I've been having them for awhile now but I thought I would finally say something..." She looks down, possibly embarrassed about having bad dreams. I sigh and run a hand through my slightly messed up hair, deciding what to do. I can either tell her it's nothing to be worried about or let her talk it out and try to find a way to counteract it. I go with the latter and motion her inside and for her to sit at the small table that now serves as my desk. She tells me about the dreams and that she might believe that right now this could just be an illusion created in her subconscious. I ponder what to do for a moment.

"Give me your hand." I tell her, she hesitates but extends her hand to me. I give her arm a small pinch and she lets out a small yelp as she retracts her hand.

"W-what was that-"

"You can't feel pain in dreams or illusions, even if you're about to die in a dream you wake up before the actual death occurs. I can assure you this isn't a dream...I'm not much comfort in situations like these, I have a job to do and that is to watch over you...But I suppose that doesn't mean I can't get to know you, I'm not sure where to start however." I explain; her expression is a little confused until she finally processes it and smiles.

"We can start with a name change. Just call me Tori from now on, but of course I will still call you-"

"Toshiro." I cut her off, "You can call me Toshiro but only when we are alone, I prefer Captain Hitsugaya but only for respect." She smiles again at my words. We begin talking about each other, telling stories and what we like and dislike. I don't remember when but at one point she was finally tired and had fallen asleep. I picked her up and placed her in my bed, I still had paperwork to finish but wanted to make sure she didn't have the nightmare again. I realize she is more of a person than anyone could have anticipated. She had normal feeling and thoughts, she knew what was right and wrong. Thinking about it, when people are frightened of something they tend to extend the truth...perhaps it wasn't wise to trust the documents we found. My eyes soon grow heavy and I rest my head on the table, as much work as I had I still needed rest.


	4. The Guilty Hides Behind the Innocent

*Tori's Point of View*

The next morning I awake and I'm not sure of where I am until I see a head of white hair resting at a small desk. I sit up and stretch, realizing I'm in Captain Hitsu- I mean Toshiro's room. Heat rises to my cheeks and I hide my face in the pillows, making my situation worse as the whole bed smelled like him. I crawl out of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. My long, black locks are so tangled that I find it very difficult to brush out. I groan in annoyance and decide that it's time to cut my hair.

As I bend over the sink to wash my face, I can see the tattoo on my chest underneath the cloth. I stand straight for a moment as my hand reaches for it, my heart thumps loudly and for a small second my irises become red. I jump from the mirror, horrified to the bone until I realize my eyes are normal again. I shake my head and splash my face with cold water, trying to erase my shock.

I get ready as usual, putting on one of the many yukatas that Rangiku had given me as a welcoming gift. Maybe I can ask her to cut my hair for me. I rush to the kitchen to get something to eat, Toshiro sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea while reading a couple of documents.

"G-good morning, T-Toshiro." I greet, getting a mumbled 'Good morning' back. I sit across from him with my own cup of tea and a small bowl of rice that he had seem to forgotten about. I placed another bowl or rice next to him, hardly getting an acknowledgment. Breakfast is silent until a black and red butterfly flutters in and lands on Toshiro's finger. A voice comes from the butterfly, announcing a meeting and he nods as he lets it fly off again.

"I'll escort you to the office before I go to the meeting and have Matsumoto look after you until I return. You're job is to make sure she doesn't get drunk and that she does her work, so don't let her trick you." He says, tucking away the documents and standing. I follow him to the office, breathing in the morning air.

Upon entering the office, there is already a mess. The couches are tipped over, books thrown off the shelves, the desk was clean of any supplies that was once on top but now reside on the floor. Rangiku is on her knees looking under her desk almost desperately. Toshiro lets out a growl of frustration.

"If you're looking for your sake, I've hidden it so there won't be any distractions while I'm at the meeting." He said, his face tight with anger and annoyance. I start picking up books until he grabs my wrist, taking the books and putting them back on the ground before going back to the overturned couch. "Don't help her clean this up, it's her mess." Toshiro places the couch back into it's original position and gestures me to sit. "Just sit here and make sure she does it all flawlessly along with her paperwork when she's done." Rangiku whines, dramatically leaning back onto the couch and drapes herself over my lap.

"Tori~ don't let him do this to me, help me~" She pleads

"Sorry Rangiku, I don't have a rank so I can't order him around." I say, holding back a giggle. It's almost too funny watching these two argue back and forth. Toshiro huffs his frustration and leaves, the door closing abit too loud. Rangiku sighs and starts picking up the books and papers, neatly stacking them on the desk. She skulks back to her desk after everything is orderly and tries to get a start on the work.

"Rangiku, I have a favor to ask." I say as I play with my hair.

"What is it my guard?" She teases, I give a short giggle.

"I need you to cut my hair, it's too annoying long." I complain, she jumps up and grabs a small kit from her drawer before taking her chair and putting it in an empty space of the room, patting on the seat of it as if to ask me to sit. I sit in the chair and she ties off some of my hair before she starts cutting.

"So what happened yesterday? You didn't talk for weeks but now you're able to talk full sentences." She asks. I tell her about the argument and how Captain Ukitake made him say sorry, to which I got a snorted laugh. She finally finishes and brushes the small clips of hair from my shoulders. I stand up and run my hand through it, my head felt a lot lighter.

Before I could get a word out a loud bang erupted from the sky. Rangiku and I glanced at each other, dashing to the window and peering around us.

"Up there!" I cry out, a large sphere was creating ripples in the sky above the Seireitei. We both stare at it in awe, could this be an attack?

*Captain Hitsugaya's Point of View*

Just as the meeting was about over, a loud sound filled the Seireitei. We all dashed from the hall to get a better look outside. The protective barrier rippled as the orb tried to penetrate through, after a few more minutes it burst into four different directions. We were called back inside...Great, just more things we need to discuss...

After Head Captain finished giving war orders to the captains, I was stopped from leaving by a hand on my shoulder, I look back to see Captain Aizen.

"I know this is so sudden, especially after the intruders just came in but I would like you to send Ms. Masami down to my squad just for a little bit, there were some old documents I dug up on her village but some of the material I can't understand and would like her help, is that fine with you Captain Hitsugaya?" He asks, for some reason I felt another intent behind his request but shook it off as paranoia.

"Yes, I'll have Matsumoto escort her and Hinamori can bring her back since my lieutenant has a lot of work to do." I reply, he smiles that usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"Alright, I'll wait in my office with the documents." He then walks off...as I walked back to my division I still had a sense of dread looming over my head but chose to ignore it...That was my first mistake...

*Tori's Point of View*

Rangiku and I waited for hours for Toshiro to come back after seeing the orb explode, Rangiku looked very worried. The door finally slid open, an annoyed Toshiro skulking through.

"Matsumoto, I need a favor. Take Tori over to the 5th Division but come straight back here to finish your work. Momo will bring her back. Captain Aizen has some documents to discuss with her, I'll go over war orders with you when you come back." He says, sitting at his desk and staring down at it, concentrating on something rumbling in his mind perhaps.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya." She places her hand on my back and leads me out, her expression hard. "Tori...Not to freak you out but I want you to be careful, Captain Aizen is a nice man but something suspicious, especially with the Captain thinking so hard like that, is in the air; I can smell it." She warns, I nod and decide to stay silent. This isn't the Rangiku I know, things must be getting serious...

We make it to the 5th Division and she leaves me infront of the door to the office.

"Remember my warning..." She reminds me before she is gone in a flash. I knock on the door and hear a soft 'come in' from the other side. I enter and the office seems pretty normal, the captain sits at his desk before turning to me and smiling.

"Ms. Masami, please sit. I prepared some tea for you before we go over the documents." He gestures over to a small table just a couple feet from his desk and I do as told. He brings me a cup and sits across from me, folders in hand. "So I wanted to start off with a certain legend that connects to your...predicament..." He starts, my heart quickens at the words, I resist the urge to put my hand over the placement of my tattoo.

"W-what do you mean sir? I believe I don't know what you're talking about." I nervously sip my tea, waiting for his next words.

"I believe you do." He slides over the file, the exact print of my mark on the paper in ink. "Does that seem familiar to you?" He asks, the kind smile turning into a sly and malicious one. I shake my head no but it causes a slight fuzz to my senses. I drank some more but it only worsened...Did he drug me?

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help at all. I was so y...young when I was sealed away so I don't know anything..." I trailed off, this wasn't right. I tried to get up, I tried to escape but he pinned my wrists to the wall with one large hand, caressing my face in the other so I look into his eyes, his cold and blank eyes; so different from the ones before.

"There is a prophecy, one that I found in my research. 'The one that bears the mark of the Red Demon shall burn in her fire when she is unleashed...' What could that mean? As a lone survivor it must be you!" His face is close now, he lets go of my left arm but I cannot fight him as my body will not listen to my mind. His hand traveled from my face and down my neck, slipping his hand into the shoulder of my yukata and tugging it down until you can see most of the top of my breast; the mark fully bare to his eyes.

"Stop..." I softly cry, I can't move...His fingertips glow a dark blue as he reaches to touch it. He traces each line as if scanning it. There's a burning in my chest, I felt as if my heart was twisting in agony. The mark began to glow a menacing red, his hand was deflected from me. When I thought it was over the sound of something cutting through flesh echoed in the room. He let go of me and I fell to my knees, when I looked up he had a large gash across the arm that held my wrist. He hissed in pain before calling out.

"Officers!" He cries out in panic, suddenly returning to his normal self almost too fast. The men came crashing in, drinking in the scene. "Arrest her, something in her awoke and tried to kill me, let the head Captain know that she's too dangerous now and-" I didn't get to hear the rest of it, I passed out from the drug that had laced my drink...No...I can't lose another chance at life...No...


	5. On the Run

Spinning, that's all the description I can give for my current state. My head was spinning while my thoughts swam; I tried to move my body but I could barely move. I took a deep breath as my dazed stare burned a hole in the ceiling. My arms finally had enough feeling in the to move but my hands were restrained, I tried a go at my legs, turning over in the bed and placing my feet to the floor before collapsing to my knees.

I looked around the area despite my eyesight being fuzzy; it looked like a cell of some sort, but not the regular ones I had seen on my tour of the 10th Division. The wall with the only door did not have bars, it was just a solid wall. I shook my head and stood, trying to recollect what had happened to get me into this prison.

The door suddenly clicked and then opened, a large figure stood in the doorway. I snarled at the man...Captain Aizen. I charged at him but was stopped short by the chain that latched me to the wall, the metal cuffs digging into my skin.

"Good to see you're awake, I hope you had a good sleep since it seems like it will be your last, little demon." He smirked as the door closed, leaving us alone in this small space.

"I'm not a demon and demand you let me go. You set me up and don't think I won't have a word with your superiors." I threatened, he chuckled and reached out enough to ruffle my hair to which I responded with a low growl.

"Who will take your side? You attacked me while I was just asking you questions. No one will believe you now that they heard my side. You've been here for a few weeks while I've been here for several years, digging into their trust." He mocked, "Even your precious Captain believed me, of course he would have to unless he would prefer to face the consequences of not doing his job of watching you." I choked at his statement.

"Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't betray me like that, we may not be close but he knows me far better than the others."

"But you weren't at the meeting...We were voting on your punishment and he voted on a fate worth than death for you. He voted for you to be placed back into your box, seal you away until they can find a way to tame you." His eyes showed no signs of a lie, my blood ran cold.

Toshiro knew how much I hated being in that damn box, I told him how I felt suffocated and cold I felt being in there. I told him how my sanity was suffering from being in there...Why would he put me back if he knew how scared I was. I stood there, I could hardly speak, I felt like a statue.

"I-I wish to speak to him!" I ordered.

"Oh I can't allow that. You see, even though it's a fate worth than death for you, his vote showed a certain weakness. A weakness for you that. I've only seen him have for my lieutenant but softer." He came closer and held my face, his rough fingers tracing my cheeks as he looked deep into my eyes. "Even with that weakness he showed he has still abandoned you, you're alone now and nothing you say or do will ever reach anyone. You're labeled as a functional weapon now and I won't be surprised if death were in your future. And before you retaliate, he never once asked to see you...Not once attempted to visit this cell or even stepped foot in the 5th Division. You. Are. Alone." He whispered the last few bits into my ear, his hot breath stabbing each word into my conscious...My cheeks were warm and wet, I didn't realize that with each word that my tears were forming and now spilling over. My chest felt empty and my mind blank, like it had 100 years ago when it all started.

"No...Not again, I can't be left alone again..." I whimper, my lungs rattling with every shaky breath I took. He tilted my chin up like he had the last time I saw him, a sadistic smirk stretching his lips as jaded eyes looked into my wet ones.

"If you join me I can get you out of here, you will be very useful to my cause. That mark seems to protect the host and the area around them incase of a threat. What do you say? Acting as a shield in exchange for freedom?" He asks, his words coiling around my head as if he was trying to manipulate me. Something stirred in me and I turned my head away from him, his hands no longer holding my jaw. I spit at him disgustedly.

"I will not betray anyone in these walls for my freedom, what is freedom worth if you have to hurt those closest to you to get it?!" I shout at him, horrified with the very thought of it. He frowns deeply and begins to walk away without another word.

*Captain Hitsugaya's Point of View*

Damn it! Damn it all! Nothing was adding up, she seemed completely fine when she left, why would she suddenly attack a Captain? She wouldn't do something like that unless provoked, this whole mess just didn't seem to fit together no matter what the evidence says. They won't let me go talk to her even though I'm the one who could get the truth from her. I furiously scribble at my paperwork, thinking of all the different scenarios that could have played out.

I groan in frustration, it was late and I would have to go home to an empty house...If I got got involved in this however I would probably lose my title, what was that worth for one person? That's atleast what I tried to tell myself, thinking if I got anymore involved with her it would mean more trouble, but it seemed worth it. Getting to know Tori instead of thinking her as a weapon was so much better and felt much safer. I almost knew her inside out, I know she was hiding some details but that was for her to bring up. She's innocent...I know it, but I cant prove it just yet. There were no witnesses, no key evidence...What am I going to do...Please just wait awhile longer Tori...

*Tori's Point of View*

I thought about it all night...I can't prove my innocence locked up in here, no one will believe me if I can't speak or find evidence for myself. The thing that happened with Captain Aizen...When something inside of me slashed his arm because I felt threatened, maybe that power was strong enough to cut through the cuffs and the lock. If I can concentrate hard enough I can use it to my advantage.

_'Okay whatever you are, Red Demon or not, I need your help. If we don't get out of here, your "Vessel" either dies or is put back to sleep, I'm sure we've had enough rest. So help me get out of this and maybe we can work something out, I'm not trusting you completely, but we need to work together...'_ I thought to myself...No answer. Just when I thought hope was lost, the cuffs broke from my wrists into small pieces. It wouldn't be long until the lock on the door was broke so I readied myself for a fast run. I could hear my heart beat loudly, blood rushing in my ears as I waited for that click...5...4...3...2...1!

*CLICK* I sprinted to the door, kicking it open and running past the guards as fast as I could. Not even a minute out and I could hear alarms, I needed to find a place to hide. I found myself in the gardens and looked for a way to leap over the wall, my eyes darted to a shed with a box large enough to get to the roof of the shed so I could get over just as I heard multiple foot steps.

Time was not to be wasted in thinking as I jumped on the box and leaped up to grab the edge of the roof, pulling myself up and finally getting over the wall and into the street. I ran, not waiting to stop and see if they would follow.

I ducked into alley ways, jumping boxes and trash cans and barrels that stood in my way and used them to slow the others down by knocking them over. One man suddenly flashed ahead of me...What was that move Captain Hitsugaya called it again? Flash step? I didn't bother with it and increased my speed, he held his arms out to catch me but I had the upper hand with my size and slid underneath him, between his legs before getting up again and running, using his misunderstanding of what happened to an advantage.

After all of the running and dodging I was finally able to rest a bit, I still kept my guard up incase I was jumped.

"Phase one: Completed...Now to find a place that I can use to hide and sneak around without having to do all of this running and jumping...Some place quiet to think." I heard steps around the corner. I carefully peaked around, seeing a three men. One looked frail with black hair to about the middle of his neck and had a Squad 4 medical pack with him, the other had a large sword on his back that almost looked like a large knife (It was about the size of his body) and was dressed in a soulreaper uniform but his orange hair really stood out, the last one was a bit husky with strange clothing on with a green bandana covering his black hair. The frail boy lifted part of the tile from the street, revealing a hole in the ground. They looked at their surroundings before going in, leaving the tile askew.

Whoever they were, they seemed to be on the run too...I trusted my gut and followed them, making sure the tile went into its original place. The men after me didn't seem to make it in time to see the tile move; I could hear them arguing about where I went. I took a deep breath before descending the ladder.

It looked like an old tunnel system, some cobwebs showing that it hadn't been used in years possibly. I was careful not to make too much noise, following the strangers about 50 meters away.

"Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" One asked, his voice like a young teen but very grumpy.

"T-That's silly, no one k-knows how to get here but me and the other 4th Squad members that have been entrusted with the knowledge of these tunnels..." The frail one piped up. The one with the bandana only grunted. As soon as they kept walking I followed again. Something suddenly flew from the darkness, I dodged and a knife was thrusted into the wall behind me. I let out a small "Eek" of surprise which gave away my position.

"Aha! Caught you, you rat!" Bandana man yelled. They suddenly loomed over me and I had no way to escape. The frail one caught my face in the light and froze.

"Guys...Get away! She tried to kill the 5th Captian!" He shrieked. The other two looked astonished which gave me time to clear myself.

"Hold on! No one is a murderer here!" I vouched, "It's all a ruse, I swear. Please just give me a chance and I'll help with anything you need." They looked at me hesitantly until the one with Orange hair sat down.

"Let's hear it and we'll give judgement." He said, the others reluctantly following his lead. I explained what happened in the Captain's office in all detail, leaving nothing out. It took them awhile before Orange boy spoke again.

"I don't know about these two...But I believe you. No murderer would escape and feign innocence after they were caught red handed. Now what can you do for us?" Right to the pint isn't he?

"Names first. I'm Toriko Masami." I introduce.

"I'm Ichigo, the small one is Hanatarou and this big guy is Ganju. We came here to save a friend of mine with several others but we were separated in the blast." So that was what the light was, they broke through the barrier that was created from the stone of the Seireitei walls but were scattered in the process...Amazing. "So, I'll ask again...What can you do for us?" I thought about it...There is only one other person I can trust here...

"I can get you a map of the Seireitei...But we have to go to the 10th Division to get it, there is only one person who I know believes I'm innocent and I can convince him to help us." My mouth turns a bit bitter...I don't know if he actually believes I'm innocent from what Captain Aizen said...But he's all I have now. I have to try...


End file.
